creepypastaarchivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Asobimasu
Story: It was a cold night, but perfect for taking a walk in the woods. Maddie was enjoying the calm breeze blowing between the trees, when she heard a twig break to her left. She saw what looked like a deformed child, and she gasped and dropped the flashlight she was holding. "Come play with me, Maddie," the child said, her mouth hanging open, dripping with a black and red substance. She had black cat ears as well, but Maddie didn't notice them until the started twitching. Maddie's eyes widened and she screamed, running away as fast as her thin legs could carry her, straying from the path. After about five minutes of running, Maddie was exhausted, breathing heavily. She glanced behind her to see if the child had followed her, afraid that she couldn't run anymore. She then sighed in relief, the child was no where to be seen. "Maybe I should go grab my flashlight..." She questioned, but, as she turned back around, there the child was, standing directly in front of her. The child's face seemed to be melting, her ears shifting forward and backward. "Why won't you play with me, Maddie?" The child asked, her eyes dripping he same black and red substance as her mouth, her nose now doing the same. Maddie was overwhelmed and started crying. "P-Please, go away... I don't w-want to play.." Maddie cried, collapsing on the ground and guarding her face with her arms. The child smiled, her face seemingly ripping open, forming a huge smile. "Oh, Maddie. Our game's already over!" The next day, Maddie's mom called the police. She told them that Maddie had been missing since the night before, and that she's never been gone so long without checking in. The police then organized a search party and looked for her all over town. Then, on the second day of searching, they found her. She had been hung on a branch, her chest ripped open and her eyes missing. She was rushed to the hospital, bleeding severely. After further examination, they found that her heart was missing, and she had the word Asobimasu carved into her arm. Her funeral was a week later, and as her family gathered around the casket, mourning, her younger brother looked into the woods and saw a kid that looked his age. He smiled and ran into the woods, curious. A month later, Maddie's cousin called a friend. "Did you hear about my aunt, uncle, and cousins?" She asked, whimpering. "No, why?" "First, Maddie was hung. Then apparently Ben ran away, and he was hung. Then, a few weeks later, Auntie Erin and Uncle Andrew were found hung as well... But I know it wasn't suicide.." She responded, her voice quiet. "W-what? Wait, how do you know?" "They each had this.. Word... carved onto thier arm..." The cousin stopped whimpering, "Asobimasu." About Asobimasu: The original idea for her concept was by ChewyDaGoat when her friend Maddie sent her a picture of herself when she was 5. Although Maddie's in the story, Asobimasu is NOT her, only a morphed picture. About Asobimasu's Past: Asobimasu seems to have a bright personality, but kills because of events in the past. She was born in an underground bunker with her too insane parents who thought the end was coming. When she turned four, her father killed her mother, ripping out both her heart, and her eyes. He carved his name into her arm, and left her on the floor. For the next year, every week he would bring a new person, doing the same with each, until half the room was filled with dead bodies. On her 5th birthday, her father grabbed her and ripped out her eyes as well, but injecting them with ink. The next year, she learned how to use her ears to see, sort of like echolocation. A few days after she turned 6, after observing her father same more, she killed him, ripping out his heart and his eyes, and carving her name on his arm. She then dragged him out of the bunker and hung him in a tree with the rope hey had been hoarding. She smiled and went back into the bunker, taking a knife and cutting her face so her smile was wider. "What fun this game is!"